Spinosaurus vs. T. rex Scene
|image = Rexvsspino01.jpg |main = Jurassic Park III/Scenes |start = - |end = - |previous = Plane Attack Scene |next = }} The Spinosaurus vs. T. rex scene is a scene in Jurassic Park III. It features a fight between Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus. Because the Spinosaurus won the fight, the scene became very controversial among fans. Plot In Jurassic Park III, a Spinosaurus strands the film's main characters on Isla Sorna by causing their plane to crash. Afterwards, the characters escape, only to bump into a sub-adult bull T.rex, who is eating a kill. The T.rex then, inadvertently, chases the characters back to the Spinosaurus, which begins the most epic (and controversial) scene ever depicted. While the characters flee in panic, the two giant theropods battle each other. After a couple of taunting roars at each other, and nearly stepping on Alan Grant, the T.rex grabs the Spinosaurus in the neck with its mouth and slams it to the ground. The rex then swings the Spinosaurus around for a short while, until the Spinosaurus breaks free and tries to bite the giant carnivore. The Spinosaurus then bites the rex at its upper right thigh and slash at its ribcage, and the latter headbutts the former, only to be stunned. Allegedly, the Spinosaurus would then grab the T.rex by the neck, and in one fluid moment, he twists it (a snap can be heard). The T.rex falls to the ground dead, and the Spinosaurus roars in victory, and persumably feast on the fallen tyrant dinosaur. Gallery File:Rexvsspino02.jpg File:Rexvsspino03.jpg File:Jptribluray.jpg File:Rexvsspino04.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg T-Rex vs Spinosaurus.jpg|Spinosaurus vs T.rex in JPOG Hqdefault.jpg|T. rex Attacks Spinosaurus mengde-dinosaurnewscenter3trexvsgiganotosaurusvsspinosaurus474.jpg bef26e1449ff9ca9870b522cb5718336bb435bb9.jpg|T. rex and Spinosaurus Size Scale JP3SpinoRexDefeat.jpg 481.jpg 480.jpg 258.jpg 172.jpg article-1204459-009309D11000044C-141_468x319.jpg sizeup2lg.jpg sizeup3lg.jpg jp3-007.jpg jurassicparkiii20011080.jpg Accuracy According to paleontologist Jack Horner, who is a consultant for the Jurassic Park trilogy, the reason for the Spinosaurus to appear in Jurassic Park III is to replace T.rex as the main dinosaur after the two previous movies. Horner's most recurring (and controversial) theory is that T. rex was purely a scavenger, rather than a hunter. This also includes other giant theropod with short arms like Giganotosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus, the latter live on the same continent as Spinosaurus. He claims true hunters need long front limbs to catch their prey, which is where he came up with the idea for Spinosaurus. A hunter does not need to have long front limbs to be a true hunter though. Sometimes, all that is needed is a powerful pair of jaws and powerful back legs. In reality, T. rex would have the battle as it has the strongest bite and teeth. T.rex's teeth are round and robusted, which is ideal to crush bones; while Spinosaurus' teeth are conical like a crocodile, and is design to grip slippery prey like large fish. In addition, the T.Rex in the film was young and inexperienced, smaller than the adult Tyrannosaurs from previous films, and against a mature Spinosaurus so the size and experience advantage was immediately in the Spinosaur's favour. The T. rex's bite would've kill the unfortunate animal instantly at the beginning of the fight. Even if it didn't, though, the Spinosaurus might have died later from infection in the T. rex's bite, but once again, this descision was made due to Jack Horner being the consulting Paleontologist. Influence The fight between Tyrannosaurus rex and Spinosaurus appears frequently in post-JPIII media. * The cover of Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis features the fight. * The Lost World theme park of Universal Studios Singapore features the statues of a fighting T. rex and Spinosaurus. Trivia *Although fans speculated that the Tyrannosaur that died in the fight was the infant rex from the previous film, this is impossible to prove. Though they are both male, the size of Isla Sorna suggests that it could be, and likely was, a subadult rogue. *Another holdup in the speculation that the T.rex in JPIII is the baby from TLW is the location the film takes place. The event of TLW tooks place on the eastern portion of Isla Sorna, which is where the T.rex family lives; whereas JPIII took place further west of this. Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Jurassic Park III Category:Scenes Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Film Mistakes Category:2001 Category:Jurassic Park III characters Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs